Love Tween
by Baby Himme
Summary: Jo Youngmin dan Jo Kwangmin adalah saudara kembar yang tidak bisa terpisahkan. Bahkan mereka sudah menyimpan perasaan satu sama lain. Lalu bagaimana nasip mereka jika mereka sendiri adalah saudara kembar? Apa mereka bisa bersatu? #gak banget deh ni summary - -# Warning! GS... Author baru... Please RnR... Gomawo


**Author : Baby Himme**

**Title : Love Tween  
**

**Cast : Jo Kwangmin, Jo Youngmin, and other  
**

**Genre : Romance  
**

**Lenght : One Shoot  
**

**Warning : Gender Switch, typo(s), and other  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Don't like? Don't read!  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**I told you before  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Baby Himme present  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Love Tween  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Happy reading ^^  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Youngmin kajja kita kekantin."

"Duluanlah Minwoo,aku menunggu Kwangmin dulu."

"Ayolah Chagy,memangnya Kwangmin itu anak TK yang harus kau tunggui."

"Woo…"

"Pergilah Minnie nunna,aku akan pergi setelah selesai mencatat."

"Baiklah,selesaikan catatan itu lalu pergi kekantin menyusulku."

"Arraseo,nunna."

Yeoja berambut pirang itupun pergi bersama Minwoo,Kwangmin hanya tersenyum kecil pada yeoja yang baru saja pergi itu. Jo Kwangmin dan Jo Youngmin adalah saudara kembar yang sangat identik dan tidak bisa dipisahkan. Orang tua mereka berusaha membuat mereka terbiasa hidup terpisah dengan memasukan Kwangmin kesekolah khusus namja dan Youngmin kesekolah khusus yeoja. Percuma saja,baru tiga hari berpisah mereka berdua sudah sakit parah. Akhirnya kini disini mereka berakhir di Hanlim art school. Kwangmin menatap malas bukunya,dia tidak bersemangat mencatat saat Youngmin tidak ada disampingnya. Kwangmin menutup bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Diluar kelas Kwangmin melihat seorang namja dan Yeoja yang sedang beradu mulut. Kwangmin berjalan santai dan menarik tangan namja itu dengan santai menjauhi yeoja berambut blonde yang kini tengah marah-marah.

"Yaa,lepaskan aku Kwang. Tunggu kau Choi Minki,aku akan membalas perlakuanmu itu menyebalkan."

"Coba saja kalah kau bisa,dasar namja jelek."

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Jo Kwangmin." Namja berambut blonde yang tadi diseret paksa Kwangmin kini malah marah-marah pada Kwangmin.

"Kau memalukan Kang Dongho. Minki itu yeoja,tapi kau selalu bertengkar dengannya."

"Kau hanya tidak mengerti betapa mengerikannya yeoja itu. Kalau kau mengerti,kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

"Semengerikan apa yeoja itu disbanding Heechul songsangnim."

"Heechul Songsangnim…" Dan saat itu juga Dongho bergidik ngeri mengingat guru kelas suaranya itu. "Yaa jangan membandingkan siapapun dengan Heechul songsangnim,dia itu ratu kejam diseluruh jagat raya. Kasihan Hangeng Songsangnim."

"Untung kita ada diatap,kalau Heechul songsangnim mendengar kata-katamu. Bisa kupastikan kau akan tinggal tahun dikelasnya."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan. Kajja kita kekantin,"

"Duluan saja,aku sedang tidak ingin."

* * *

"Kwang…"

"Nde…" Kwangmin menjawab pelan panggilan Youngmin tetap dengan focus mengayuh sepedahnya. Yongmin mengeratkan pelukan tanganya pada pinggang Kwangmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya depunggung Kwangmin. "Waeyo Nunna?"

"Maafkan aku ne. aku tadi meninggalkanmu."

"Nunna,aku bukan lagi anak TK yang harus kau awasi terus menerus. Kau sudah punya kekasih sekarang nunna."

"Kekasih ya. Kau tidak ingin mencari kekasih Kwang?"

"Belum nunna,mungkin nanti."

"Kwang…"

"Waeyo?"

"Saranghae. Kau adalah adik terbaikku." Kwangmin tersenyum miris sambil terus menatap kejalan. "Kwang…"

"Nado saranghae nunna."

* * *

Kwangmin menatap malas ummanya yang sedang menata meja. Sepertinya akan ada tamu yang penting. Ummanya memaksa Youngmin untuk berdandan dengan cantik. Perasaan Kwangmin kini sedikit resah,entahlah kenapa dia merasa kembarannya itu sedang ada masalah. Namja tinggi itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan dan mengetuk pelan pintu kamar kembarannya.

"Masuk.."

"Nunna,"

"Ahh,nde Kwang. Masuklah."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik…"

"Aku tau kau tidak baik nunna."

"Entahlah Kwang. Perasaanku tidak enak,pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi."

"Aku ada disampingmu nunna,tenang saja. Kau tau perasaan kiriman darimu itu tidak enak,kau jadi merasa resah tanpa sebab."

"Mianheyo…"

"Gwencanayo."

* * *

Kwangmin hanya menatap bingung pada kembarannya,Youngmin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kwangmin melirik Minwoo yang duduk disamping Youngmin sambil menggenggam tangan Youngmin erat. Kwangmin mengendus sebal dan mengalihkan pandangan kearah makanannya.

"Umma,aku sudah selesai makan. Boleh aku pergi main game sekarang?"

"Tidak Kwang,ada yang harus kau dengar. Baiklah Taecyeon, lebih baik kau katakana sekarang."

"Akan lebih baik kalau Minwoo yang mengatakan langsung."

"Appa."

"Jadilah namja sejati Woo."

"Arrseo. Chanming Ahjussi, Jokwon Ahjuma. Bolehkan,kalau mulai sekarang aku ingin mengikat Youngmin dan menjadikannya istriku suatu saat nanti." Tubuh Kwangmin menegang seketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Minwoo.

"Youngmin, Minwoo melamarmu." Youngmin menarik tangannya dari genggaman Minwoo dan berdiri menatap Minwoo. "Youngmin…"

"Apa maksud semua ini No Minwoo."

"Chagy waeyo? Tentu saja aku sedang melamarmu."

"Kau ingin melamarku. Hentikan leluconmu itu No Minwoo. Kita bahkan tidak ada hubungan apapun."

"Youngmin,Kita…"

"Tidak ada kata Kita antara kita berdua Minwoo. Kata Kita hanya untukku dan Kwangmin."

"Jo Youngmin…" Chanming –Appa JoTwins- menggebrak meja dan menatap tajam anak perempuannya.

"Appa jahat,Appa membentakku." Youngmin segera membalikan tubuhnya dan pergi keluar rumah dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kita…" Kwangmin hanya menggumam pelan dan menatap pintu keluar yang terbuka. Setelah cukup sadar dari lamunannya Kwangmin segera berlari keluar mengejar Youngmin.

Sementara itu Youngmin kini sudah ada didalam sebuah taksi. Youngmin berusaha menghentikan tangisannya,namun nampaknya itu gagal air matanya kini terus mengalir malah nampaknya semakin deras. Terlalu sulit saat kau punya dua hati didalam tubuhmu. Youngmin berusaha menormalkan detakan cepat jantungnya, tidak berhasil jantungnya terus berdetak makin cepat. Youngmin menekan dada kirinya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Agashi…"

"Ahjusi,bawa saja aku menjauh dari sini."

"Kau baik-baik saja,nampaknya kau sakit."

"Kwangmin,berhenti berlari. Kau menyakitiku," Supir taksi itu hanya memandang Youngmin bingung dan kembali menyetir mobilnya.

Kwangmin masih terus berlari,walau nafasnya sudah tersengal-sengal dia nampaknya belum ingin berhenti. Kwangmin berhenti disamping sungai Han. Tepat saat dia berhenti sebuah taksi berhenti tak jauh darinya. Detak jantung Kwangmin makin cepat dan tidak beratur.

"Nunna,berhenti menangis. Kau menyakitiku." Kwangmin berjalan mendekati taksi itu. Pintu taksi itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Youngmin yang kini kedua matanya sudah bengkak.

"Kwang…" Kwangmin berlari menghampiri Youngmin dan memeluk tubuh kembarannya itu. "Sakit Kwang,sakit sekali."

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Kwangmin makin erat memeluk Youngmin dan membelai rambut pirang yeoja itu.

"Ini terlalu sakit Kwang. Berhenti menahannya,kau menyakitiku." Air mata Kwangminpun tumpah saat itu juga membasahi bahu Youngmin. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari dari tadi masih ada yang melihat mereka. Supir taksi itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi menjauh.

"Kenapa kita harus terlahir sebagai saudara,kenapa kau harus terlahir menjadi nunnaku. Wae,waeyo…"

"Aku tidak memintanya Kwang,aku tidak pernah mau jadi nunnamu. Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya."

"Apakah salah kalau aku mencintaimu. Apakan salah kalau aku menginginkanmu."

"Tentu saja itu salah Kwang,itu tidak benar."

"Kenapa kita harus menjadi saudara."

"Kwang…" Air mata Youngmin makin deras mengalir,Youngmin menatap Kwangmin yang terus menatapnya dengan berlinang air mata. "Maafkan aku,karena aku juga mencintaimu. Aku juga menginginkanmu."

"Nunna…" Kwangmin kembali memeluk tubuh saudaranya itu. Persetan dengan hubungan darah yang mereka miliki saat ini. Yang jelas saat ini,mereka berdua saling mencintai.

* * *

Yongmin menghetikan langkahnya dan menatap Kwangmin yang menggam tangannya. Kwangmin memberikan sebuah senyum manis pada Youngmin,seakan memberi keyakinan semua akan baik-baik saja. Youngmin menghela nafas pelan dan ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Kami pulang." Kwangmin membuka pintu utama rumahnya dan melihat Appa dan Ummanya yang tengah menatap mereka antara bingung,khawatir,marah.

"Jo Youngmin…" Jokwon –Umma JoTwins- berdiri dan menghampiri kedua anaknya.

"Maafkan aku Umma,maafkan aku." Jokwon menghapiri anak perempuannya dan memeluknya,seakan menghantarkan ketenangan. Youngmin memeluk Ummanya dengan erat dan mulai menangis lagi.

"Apa kalian akan menjelaskan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Kwangmin…" Chanming hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap tidak percaya pada dua anaknya.

"Kwangmin,Youngmin. Kalian itu saudara,kalian lahir dari rahim yang sama. Kalian punya darah yang sama,itu tidak benar anakku."

"Aku tidak perduli Umma,aku mencintai Youngmin."

"Kwangmin,dengarkan Umma. Yang kau rasakan itu hanya ilusi Kwang,kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Youngmin. Kau hanya…"

"Aku juga mencintai Kwangmin Umma."

"Youngmin,…"

"Jo Kwangmin,kemasi barang-barangmu. Malam ini juga kau harus pergi ke Singapore."

"Appa…" Kwangmin mengangkat wajahnya berusaha untuk menolak namun Appanya sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak main-main.

"Appa Youngmin mohon,jangan kirim Kwang kesana. Andweyo Appa,jangan pisahkan kami lagi." Youngmin turun dari kusinya dan berlutut dihadapan Appanya. Chanming yang sudah kacau pikirannya menyeret Youngmin dari ruang tamu dan memasukannya kedalam kamar tamu yang dekat dengan ruang tamu. "Appa,lepaskan. Kwangmin…"

"Dongjin, Hyunwo bawa Kwangmin kekamarnya." Kwangmin yang tadinya berniat untuk membantu Youngmin ditahan oleh dua orang kepercayaan Appanya.

"Ahjusi lepaskan aku. Nunna…"

* * *

Kwangmin berjalan pelan,pandangan matanya terarah pada pintu kamar tamu yang kini sunyi. Kwangmin tau Youngmin sudah lelah,hampir setengah jam yeoja pirang itu menggedor pintu itu dan memohon untuk dibukakan pintu. Tanpa disadari air mata Kwangmin jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Kwangmin,kajja." Jokwon menyentuh pelan bahu anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Umma,Appa izinkan Kwang bicara sebentar saja dengan Youngmin nunna."

"Lima menit Jo Kwangmin." Kwangmin berjalan mendekati pintu kamar tamu itu dan duduk didepannya.

"Nunna." Kwangmin memanggil Youngmin pelan.

"Nde.." Youngmin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil berjalan mendekati pintu dan duduk didepannya.

"Saranghae…"

"Nado Kwang,Nado Saranghae."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nunna. Jangan sakit ne,jangan memikirkan aku. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kwangmin…" Suara Youngmin mulai bergetar menandakan dia mulai menangis.

"Mungkin aku akan bertemu yeoja cantik disana." Kwangmin masih berusaha untuk tertawa padahal air mata sudah turun sejak tadi dari kedua matanya. "Dan kau akan bersama Minwoo disini."

"Kwangmin,andweyo…"

"Tapi kau harus tau nunna. Aku sangat mencintaimu,jeongmal saranghae."

"Nado Kwang,nado saranghae. Temukan disana yeoja yang baik ne. minwoo,pasti akan menjagaku jadi kau jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Jangan minum penahan sakit,itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Kwangmin menyentuh permukaan pintu yang membatasi dirinya dan Youngmin. Kwangmin tidak bisa menhannya lagi,dia terisak dengan keras. Dari dalam kamar Youngminpun melakukan hal yang sama. Kwangmin ataupun Youngmin sama-sama menekan dada kiri mereka merasakan sakit yang mereka rasakan bersama. Kwangmin memukul-mukul permukaan pintu yang memisahkannya dan Youngmin seakan meluapkan kemarahannya. Youngmin hanya makin terisak dan memeluk kedua lututnya.

Jokwon menangis tertahan melihat anaknya yang menangis didepannya. Walau tidak melihat dan suara tangisannya tersamarkan pukulan pintu Kwangmin, Jokwon yakin Youngmin menangis seperti Kwangmin. Changmin hanya menghela nafas berat dan menatap anaknya kemudian menatap istrinya.

* * *

(Satu Bulan Kemudian)

Kwangmin tersenyum kecil menatap menara Eiffel dihadapannya. Salju mulai turun dengan lebat. Permukaan tanah dan rumput kini sudah tertutup salju tebal. Kwangmin menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya berharap dingin sedikit pergi.

"Aigho,sudah kubilang berapa kali huuh. Kalau keluar pakailah sarung tangan. Pakailah satu milikku," Yeoja itu melepas sarung tangan kanannya dan mamasangkanya ketangan Kwangmin.

"Chagy. Gomawo…"

"Nde,nde berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Kajja kita kembali keapartemen,udara semakin dingin."

"Jo Youngmin…"

"Nde…"

"Saranghae,jeongmal sarangheyo."

"Nado Saranghaeyo Jo Kwangmin."

FIN

Omake (Flashback)

"Kwangmin…" Changmin menyentuh bahu Kwangmin pelan membuat namja itu menoleh dan menatap nanar ayahnya.

"Mianheyo Appa. Kwangmin terlalu mencintai Youngmin nunna."

"Kau benar-benar mencintai Youngmin."

"Nde Appa. Ini terlalu sakit."

"Bawa Youngmin bersamamu Kwangmin. Pergilah dari rumah ini dan bawa Youngmin bersamamu."

"Appa…"

"Pergilah kemanapun asal Appa tidak melihat kalian berdua bersama. Appa dan Umma mengizinkan kalian berdua bersama. Pergilah dan bawa Youngmin."

* * *

**Review please... ^^  
**


End file.
